


Hotness in a Suit

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Magnus loves the sight of Alec in a suit.





	Hotness in a Suit

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

 

AN: Randomly popped into my head. Unbeated.

****  
Magnus quietly came into his loft, he'd been in London at a party to celebrate his friend Mika being named the new high warlock.

 

Alec had stayed behind, he was head of the New York Shadowhunters institute which was a busy job on a normal day but tomorrow night was the tenth anniversary of Valentine's defeat.

 

Magnus heard a snarl of disdain coming from their bedroom and went to investigate.

 

Alec stood in front of a full length mirror and was inspecting himself at various angles.

 

Alec wore a light blue suit that clung to every inch of him very appealingly, especially his back side.

 

"Ugh dressing up the one drawback of the job," Alec muttered to himself.

 

"But you look very good doing it," Magnus said huskily.

 

Alec quickly turned, "How long have you been back?"

 

Magnus closed the distance, "Long enough to admire, I don't know why you think you look bad in a suit, you're always ravishing."

 

Alec blushed, Magnus loved that even after ten years he still had that effect on Alec. And loved staring into those gorgeous blue eyes, loving how he could get them to darken even more in desire and love.

 

Magnus kissed him and ran his hands over him and pulled Alec against his body, "I'm sure you'd look just as great out of it."

 

"You never could resist me dressed up or otherwise," Alec smirked.

 

"Darling, never underestimate the appeal of a suit or a uniform."

****  
AN2: My muse has been so stubborn lately and I’m sure it showed here. On a good note the rest of season two is back next month.


End file.
